(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for separating ceramic assemblies of acoustic sensors from a mating metallic part and a method for effecting the separation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Some naval surface vessels are equipped with acoustic sensors. The disassembly of the acoustic sensors frequently involves damage to ceramic and metallic parts which make up components of each sensor. Because, in part, of the mechanical structure of the sensors, and because, in part, of marine growth thereon, disassembly and repair thereof often proves destructive to the ceramic parts and mating metallic parts, both of which are expensive to purchase or to fabricate.
Thus a need exists for a device which enables separation of the ceramic parts from the metallic part with little or no damage to such parts, and for a method for effecting the separation.